Street Fighter: New Beginnings
by trutenor
Summary: Taking place after SFIII, several characters go through different quests in their life. My first fanfic. (Continues in resurrction)
1. New Beginnings...

Tokyo. Quite possibly the most popular city in Japan. But it is also home to a Shotokan dojo. The sensei is in her early twenties, and she is as beautiful as a cherry blossom. She was once a teenage klutz, but puberty has made her into a coordinated, attractive, young woman. This woman is none other than Sakura Kasugano.  
  
After the events in Street Fighter Alpha 3, Sakura returned to school and finally graduated. She then worked part-time in a restaurant, and practiced her karate inside a dojo. Eventually, she was able to save enough money to buy her own dojo. We find her closing up her dojo for the night and talking to her best friend, Karin Kanzuki.  
  
"So Sakura, why wouldn't you go out with Eiji?  
  
" Eiji thinks he is God's gift to women. He's so full of himself."  
  
"But doesn't he have a lot of money? And he is really good looking!"  
  
"He looks good on the outside, but inside he has a dark heart. He reminds me of Vega. Besides, he's too weak to even protect his own grandmother!"  
  
As Sakura and Karin are walking home, a mysterious figure appears out of the shadows...  
  
" Did you feel something, Karin?"  
  
" Nope."  
  
The mysterious figure hides back in the shadows, still listening to the conversation that the two young woman are having.  
  
" Isn't there anyone that you are interested in?"  
  
" Only one man."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The one who was strong enough to defeat Gill..."  
  
"You mean Ryu?"  
  
"Yes. Ever since I've met him, I've wanted him to be my teacher. But this obsession that I've had for him for so many years finally turned into love. He is the only one worthy of my affections..."  
  
Karin couldn't believe that Sakura felt that way about Ryu. Although Karin admired Ryu's counterpart Ken, she wasn't in love with him. But Sakura...She was in love with Ryu. And if her sources weren't mistaken, Ryu was a very difficult man to find...  
  
"But Sakura, how will you find him?  
  
"With this! (Sakura holds up an envelope) This letter is from Ken! He has invited me for a visit! He says Ryu will be there! He also says that I can invite anyone I want! So you wanna come with me?"  
  
"I can't. I have to watch my father's company for the weekend."  
  
"Well I'll see you when I get back. I have to go home and pack."  
  
"See you later, Sakura."  
  
"Take care, Karin."  
  
A limo showed up and a limo driver got out of the car. Wealth had it's advantages...  
  
"Do you want a ride?"  
  
"That's okay. I have to take care of some things."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Karin got into the limo and was gone. Sakura was still thinking about the one man that has been able to enter her heart..."  
  
"Oh Ryu, I love you so much. And I want to show you just how much I do. You are mine, and mine alone. No one will stand in our way. Not Cammy, not Rose, and especially not Chun-Li! If I can't have you, no one will!"  
  
Sakura then continued to walk home. Meanwhile, the mysterious figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing red hair, red eyes, and a black gi...  
  
" So Ryu is in America? I think I will pay him a surprise visit. But there is something else that puzzles me...the woman. I sensed a bit of "Satsu no Hado" inside her...Does she have the potential to be a dark fighter such as Ryu and myself? I must investigate this further..."  
  
The mysterious figure then teleported into the evening sky...  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
FANFICS 


	2. The New Journey...

San Francisco, California  
  
A black limo was riding along the San Francisco bridge. But this limo was no ordinary limo. This limo belonged to Ken Masters, the heir to one of the richest families in America. Ken had decided to open up his own dojo. He was also doing movies. Basically, Ken had it made. Today however, was a very special day. Ken was inviting a few street fighters for a little visit. It would be nice to see what everyone was up to. But what really made Kens day was the fact that his old buddy Ryu, was in the limo with him. Ken had gotten a hold of Ryu and sent him some money to come for a visit. Ken was also able to convince Ryu to go for a ride in the limo. This indeed, was new beginnings  
  
"So how have you been old buddy? How has life been treating you?"  
  
"Basically, life has been the same. Training, and trying to find the meaning of the fight"  
  
"Dont you ever want a change of pace?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Ken has known Ryu his entire life. When they were kids, Ryu wanted to train, while Ken was interested in other things. When they got older, Ken got married, while Ryu continued to train. Ken has a kid, a student, and a dojo, and Ryu still does the same thing every day. Ken was starting to worry about his old friend  
  
"Ryu, what I mean is dont you ever think about settling down?  
  
"But you know why I cant settle down, Ken. Im on a quest for stronger opponents. And Im trying to find the true meaning of the fight"  
  
"Thats all well, but what will you do when you find the meaning of the fight? What if you never find the meaning?"  
  
"..."  
  
For once, Ryu was speechless. He didnt have an answer.  
  
"I only ask because I dont want you to be alone your entire life. Theres more to life than the fight. Dont get me wrong Fighting is fun, but there is more to life than that."  
  
"Such as what?"  
  
"Have you ever thought about getting a girlfriend?"  
  
"There is no one that captures my interest"  
  
"What about Chun Li?"  
  
The mention of Chun Li silenced Ryu. He cared about her. There was something special about her. He just didnt know what  
  
"I knew it! You like Chun Li, dont you?"  
  
"What would I say to her? I dont call, or write. Why would she be interested in me?"  
  
"Because she loves you Ryu. I sensed it after you defeated Bison when he tried to take over your body. I could see it in her eyes. She didnt want you to leave, but she understood Why you had to go She knows you almost as well as I do"  
  
Although Ryu wasnt saying anything, he was listening very closely to what his friend was saying.  
  
"(Maybe hes right. Maybe there is more to life than the fight. Like her)"  
  
Ken interrupted Ryus thoughts however  
  
"But just relax for right now. She will be here in a couple of days. That should give you some time to prepare yourself"  
  
Ken was right. He at least had a couple of days to prepare. In the meantime, Ryu was going to spend time with Kens family  
  
The limo finally pulled up to the mansion of Ken Masters. It was even bigger than Kens home when he was a kid. But that was just the outside. Inside, would be a completely different story  
  
"You can stay here as long as you like"  
  
It would take a couple of days for Ryu to fully explore Kens mansion. He might need a map  
  
Ryu then heard the sounds of someone training  
  
"Whats that?"  
  
"Oh, its just Sean training. Come on, lets see him"  
  
Ken took Ryu to his training room, and sure enough, Sean was there hitting a punching bag  
  
"Ryu? I dont believe it!"  
  
"How are you doing Sean?"  
  
Ken just sat back and smiled while Ryu and Sean got reacquainted.  
  
"You work for Ken now?"  
  
"Sorta. I help him as his assistant in his dojo. In return, he allows me to stay here and even teaches me advanced Shotokan techniques"  
  
"I see"  
  
Everything seemed to be going all right for Ken so far. He had his family, his career, but most importantly, his best friend Ryu. And some friends would be arriving in a couple of days. Life was good  
  
Just then, one of Kens servants appeared at the training room  
  
"Mr. Masters, you have a guest."  
  
"Oh really? Come on Ryu, lets see who it is"  
  
Ryus heart suddenly began to pound. What if it was Chun Li? He wasnt prepared for what he would say to the Chinese angel. He needed more time to sort out his thoughts.  
  
Ken went to the door and slowly turned the doorknob. He then pulled the door open. Ryu prepared himself for whoever might be behind the door... 


	3. From Obsession to love...

A.N: Since I made this fic PG-13, I won't be allowed to add in any actual lemon. But there will be some slight lemon elements towards the end of the chapter, so be prepared. Also, this is not related to my SF lemon "Attack of the Dark Cherry Blossom"; so don't start making any comparisons. No matter how similar both stories may seem. And if you have any ideas on how I can make this story better, don't be afraid to let me know…  
  
  
  
Ryu braced himself for whoever was behind that door. When he finally saw who it was, he let out a sign of relief. It wasn't Chun Li. At least not yet. It was Dan Hibiki.  
  
"Ken! Ryu! Good to see you again!"  
  
"Likewise."  
  
Ken's butler helped Dan bring his things into the room that he would be staying in. Dan then followed Ryu and Ken into his private training room.  
  
"Sean, this is Dan. We knew each other a while back."  
  
Sean and Dan acknowledged each other by shaking hands.  
  
"You have a strong grip…"  
  
"So do you…"  
  
"I wonder what you would be like in a fight…"  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"I believe it is…"  
  
5 minutes later, Dan has changed into his trademark pink gi and is ready for a match against Sean. They both get into stance and are ready to get this match underway…  
  
Dan delivers a jump kick, but Sean just blocks it. Sean then attempts to throw Dan, but Dan reverses the throw, sending Sean to the floor…  
  
"(Wow… Dan has really improved since the last time I saw him…)" Ryu couldn't believe what he was seeing. Dan had improved. If he didn't watch it, Dan would give him a run for his money…  
  
Sean got off the ground and simply dusted himself off.  
  
"I guess the rumors that I heard about you are false…"  
  
"What rumors!?"  
  
"That you suck!"  
  
Sean was laughing as he said this. Dan simply smirked.  
  
"I'll show you who sucks…"  
  
Dan and Sean held each other's hands in mercy, trying to get the other one to give in. Neither warrior would give up however. They were both strong. After about 2 minutes, they both broke loose.  
  
Dan jumped up in the air and delivered a Dankyu- Kyakuu. Sean tried to block all three kick attacks, but was only successful in blocking the first two. Sean fell back to the floor a second time…  
  
"( I don't believe that Dan has gotten so much stronger now…)" Now Ken couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had better not underestimate him anymore…  
  
Sean was not about to let himself be taken down by Dan. He flipped back to his feet and got back into his stance, waiting for an opening…  
  
Dan decided to go for another Dankyu-Kyaku. He ran towards Sean before finally unleashing another powerful kick. Sean however, saw this attack once however, and was now ready to defend against it.  
  
Just as Dan was about to connect his kick, Sean knocked him into the air with a Dragon Smash! Dan's body crashed on the floor.  
  
Dan got back to his feet. A smile crept upon his face. He was enjoying this fight. And so was Sean…  
  
"This is getting good…"  
  
"I know…"  
  
Sean and Dan got ready to attack again, but just then, the doorbell rang…  
  
Ken's butler interrupted him for the second time that day.  
  
"You have another guest Mr. Masters…"  
  
" Might as well see who it is…"  
  
Ryu started to feel a lump in his throat. He already knew that Chun Li would be coming, but he didn't know what time she would arrive. She could arrive tomorrow morning, later this evening, or be at the door this very moment. He had tried to think of what he would say to her, but his mind was distracted while watching the fight between Sean and Dan. It seemed that time was not on his side…  
  
"Hey Ryu! Let's go see who is at the door!"  
  
"You go on ahead Ken. I need to think about a few things…"  
  
"I understand. Come on Dan! Come on Sean! Let's see who is here!"  
  
Ken lead the way out of the training room as Dan and Sean followed behind him. The lump in Ryu's throat started to slowly disappear, but his mind still wasn't clear. He figured that a workout might help clear his mind. So Ryu changed into his trademark white gi. Ryu saw the punching bag and aimed all his attacks at it. That was what he needed, to train. Ryu could already feel his mind starting to relax a little…  
  
Meanwhile, Ken finally opened the door to the front of his mansion. Who he saw on the other side made him gasp for air…  
  
The person outside the door was a young woman, about twenty-something. Her hair was a dark brown, and very long. Her brown eyes were as beautiful as the morning sky. She had on a pair of blue jeans and a red sports jacket. She could stop traffic with her good looks…  
  
Ken was temporarily dazed by the girl in front of him, but he managed to get his head together. He couldn't allow Eliza to catch him looking at another woman like that again. The last time he looked at a girl made Eliza extremely jealous. He had to be her personal servant for a week. And she made him take her on a three day shopping spree. Ken definitely did not one to go through that again…  
  
"Can I help you miss?"  
  
"Don't you recognize me Ken?"  
  
Ken was baffled. He had no idea who this woman was, yet she knew him. Yet there was something familiar about her…  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
The young woman simply smiled before giving her response.  
  
"I learned about you after I met your friend. How is he doing?"  
  
Ken was still puzzled.  
  
"Maybe this will help…"  
  
The young woman closed her eyes and charged up her ki. She brought her hands close to her body and started to form a ball of energy. When she was satisfied with the amount, she threw it towards the sky. Fortunately, the energy was small so no one would be hurt.  
  
"Hadou-ken!"  
  
The wave of energy finally disappeared into the sky. It was then that Ken knew who this woman was…  
  
"Sakura Kasugano!"  
  
"That's right!" Sakura jumped into Ken's chest and hugged him tightly. "I got your letter. I asked Karin if she wanted to come, but she couldn't…"  
  
"At least you're here. Come on in, some of my guests have already arrived…"  
  
The punching bag was starting to look pretty beat up now. Ryu's attacks were starting to leave their marks on it. But this punching bag was great. Ryu's mind was allowed to roam free and think clearly…  
  
"(After she has arrived, I'll let her relax for a bit. Then I'll tell her…)"  
  
Although Ryu had figured out a reasonable answer to his dilemma, he continued to train. It was just something that he liked to do, besides fighting.  
  
Ken was walking back towards the training room now, with Dan, Sean, and now Sakura following him. One of Ken's servants had taken Sakura's things to her room so she was left free to explore the mansion. The first thing she wanted to do though, was find out who the other guest was…  
  
Dan couldn't believe how much Sakura had grown. She was always like his little sister, but now she wasn't so little. She was grown up. In more ways then one…  
  
"(Guess she has been drinking her milk…)"  
  
Ken finally got to the training room. What he saw was of no surprise to him…  
  
Ryu was training. Ryu didn't notice that the others had arrived yet so he kept training.  
  
Ken told the others to stay quiet for a while and just watch Ryu. He wanted to surprise him.  
  
What Ken, Sean, and Dan saw was nothing out of the ordinary. But what Sakura saw, was something different…  
  
The man of her dreams… The one who could make her whole…the one that could make her a true woman… The one she had loved for so many years and not realized… But now… She had a chance… To make him hers… And hers alone…  
  
Sakura didn't realize it, but looking at Ryu was making her horny. Her lower region was starting to get a little wet. She was blushing as red as her jacket. She felt so warm inside. She was losing control of herself.  
  
Her eyes started to water a little bit. She loved this man so much. But he didn't know it. Something had to be done about that. She promised herself that before this visit was over, she was going to make Ryu hers. When they were younger, she was still a kid. But now, she was a woman. And she would show that to him…  
  
Ken finally got tired of the silence. Ryu hadn't noticed that he and everyone else were back from the front of the door.  
  
"Hey Ryu! Are you just going to train all day?"  
  
Ryu turned his head to look at Ken. He also saw Sean and Dan beside him. But the woman beside him seemed somewhat familiar…  
  
Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore. She had to show him how she felt. She ran towards Ryu before finally grabbing him in a big bear hug…  
  
She just held him tight. He was the world to her. He was all that mattered. Sakura closed her eyes as she just thought about how her dream was slowly becoming a reality…  
  
"(After waiting for so long, I'm finally getting the chance to see him again… to touch him again…but that's not enough…I want to taste him…I need to…to feel complete…)"  
  
As Sakura held Ryu in her arms, she was starting to get moist again in her lower region… 


	4. The plot

A.N: Sorry about not updating in a while. I had a preliminary version of this done, but it was too sappy and cheesy. The readers deserve something better than that, especially since I've been getting some good reviews. Writer's block was also a problem for a little while. But it seems to be disappearing as I am getting my writing ideas back! I'll try to update more frequently, but also realize that good work takes time…  
  
A.N: Originally, I was going to have Ryu and Chun Li fall in love with each other end of story. But from the reviews that I've received here and the reviews that I've received from my Ryu/Sakura lemon, I've come to one conclusion. There are a lot of people who love the idea of a Ryu and Sakura relationship. So now this story can go either way. Ryu may go with Chun Li as originally planned, or he may turn around and love Sakura instead. This almost sounds like something out of Tenchi Muyo. The only way to find out who Ryu will choose will be to continue reading, continuing with this chapter…  
  
  
  
I hope that I won't need to say this, but I'll say it anyway. I don't own Street Fighter or anything associated with them. They belong to Capcom. I wish that I did own them however…  
  
  
  
Sakura was in heaven. She was in the arms of Ryu, the only man who had been able to enter her heart. No one would be able to pull them away now. Or so she thought…  
  
"Hey Sakura! Could you let go of Ryu now?"  
  
Sakura woke up from her little fantasy. It was time to face reality. She started to blush as she slowly released Ryu.  
  
Ryu was in a slight state of shock. He couldn't believe that this beautiful woman was Sakura Kasugano. She was no longer a kid, but a lady. Although he's always cared for her, he never thought that he would be admiring her beauty. Things were starting to become difficult now. He liked Chun Li, but Sakura was becoming a nice alternative…  
  
"Sakura? I don't believe that it's you! You're all grown up!"  
  
"Yep!" Sakura poked Ryu's chest with her index finger. This made Ryu blush a little. She was so soft. Crap. He was starting to fall for her…  
  
"So what are you doing now?"  
  
"I teach Shotokan in Japan."  
  
"You must love the martial arts to still be doing it."  
  
"I do. But I love something else even more…"  
  
Ken, Dan, and Sean all knew what Sakura meant when she made that last statement. Fortunately, Ryu was too naïve to understand the true meaning of Sakura's words…  
  
Ken had to talk to Ryu. But he would need a diversion. That's when it hit him…  
  
"Hey Sean! Dan! You still haven't finished your match!"  
  
"That's right! I still have to beat this Ken wannabe!"  
  
"At least I'm not a bad version of Ryo Sakazaki!"  
  
"That's it! Let's take this to the floor!"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
Sean and Dan entered the training room and continued their match from earlier. Sakura just watched while Ken took Ryu to a private place to talk…  
  
"She likes you, Ryu…"  
  
"I know. What do I do?"  
  
"Tell her you're not interested."  
  
"It's not that easy…"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I might be falling for her…"  
  
"Ohh… That is bad… But you have to go with what your heart says. Besides, Chun Li hasn't shown up yet…"  
  
  
  
Ryu had forgotten about Chun Li. She still hadn't shown up yet. And when she did show up, what would Ryu do? What made things difficult was the fact that Ryu had no idea when Chun Li would be showing up. When he didn't expect it, she would show up. Ryu had to be prepared. But with one woman already showing her affection, that would not be easy…  
  
It was getting late now, so everyone decided to get something to eat. Ryu and Ken went back to the training room to see the conclusion of the Dan/Sean match…  
  
This fight was still evenly matched. No one seemed to be giving in. When Dan used a Kouryuken, Sean used a Dragon Smash. Both fighters fell to the floor. They slowly were able to stand. They both only had enough energy left for one more attack. Sean used his Hadou Burst, while Dan threw a Shinkuu-Gadoken. Both projectiles cancelled each other out. Dan and Sean were so exhausted from the fight that they decided to call it a tie. With the conclusion of the match, it was time to eat…  
  
Ken's butlers had set the dinner table with a wide assortment of meats, cheeses, and other dishes. There was enough food to feed an army. However, only 5 people would be eating. Eliza had gone out of town and taken Mel with her so Ken would be without her for a while. Without hesitating, everyone ate to his or her heart's content…  
  
Ryu and Dan made pigs out of themselves. They ate like it was their last meal. Everyone else was in shock at how much those two could eat. They had bottomless guts…  
  
After 15 minutes, Ryu and Dan were still eating while Ken, Sean, and Sakura had given up. Dan had suddenly got an idea to make dinner more interesting…  
  
"Hey Ryu, 100 dollars if you can eat more than me…"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
Ryu never turned down a challenge, no matter what it was…  
  
Ryu and Dan started to eat faster now. They piled rice, chicken legs, potatoes, beef, anything that was edible into their mouths. After 10 minutes, Dan started to slow down. 5 more minutes, and Dan couldn't eat another bite…  
  
"Here…"  
  
Dan dropped the 100-dollar bill on the table before going back to the training room. He mumbled that he would have to work off the extra weight gained during that meal…  
  
Ryu finally got up. He was stuffed. He ate everything that was on the table. Sean's eyes were wide. Ken's mouth was wide open. Sakura let out a little giggle.  
  
While Dan trained, everyone else went to his or her room to do whatever they wanted. Ken was watching TV. Sean was reading a karate magazine. Ryu was meditating. And Sakura was lying in her bed, though she wasn't asleep.  
  
A.N: Once again, because I made this story PG-13, I can't put in any real lemon. I'm starting to regret my decision. I'm not going to change it to NC-17 because that would be unfair to everyone that is under 17. But I will go as far as I can…  
  
"Ryu…"  
  
Sakura couldn't stand to be without Ryu. It wasn't just about desire anymore… It was need… Sakura started to blush thinking about him again. She started to feel very warm. She took off her jacket and shoes. That helped a little, but she was still hot. She took off her shirt and pants, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties…  
  
"Ryu….I need you…"  
  
Sakura's lower regions were starting to feel wet. Sakura placed a finger to her panties to investigate…  
  
"(Oh god… just thinking about him makes me horny…I need a shower…)"  
  
Sakura got off the bed and went to take a shower in the bathroom that was in her room. (Ken was that rich!) When she came out, she changed into a nightgown and went to sleep.  
  
Dan had come out of the training room. He was content with himself. Although he had stuffed his face at dinner, he managed to burn off some of it.  
  
"yawn…"  
  
Dan was tired. He had trained for like 2 hours after dinner. It was really dark outside now. Dan went to his room and took a shower before he too turned in for the night.  
  
Ken and Sean had also turned in for the night. Ryu was the only one still awake. He was still in meditation. Just then, he thought he felt something evil…  
  
Ryu opened his eyes. He tried to feel for any negative ki around the mansion. Sensing none, Ryu allowed himself to relax…  
  
"(Relax, Ryu. You're just exhausted. You're feeling things that aren't there.)"  
  
Ryu turned out his light and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryu woke up early the next morning. He decided to go outside and do a little training. He also was trying to decide what to do about his love situation…  
  
"What do I do? I have always liked Chun Li, but now Sakura is becoming very attractive. I can't keep her out of my mind! This will not be an easy choice to make…"  
  
Ryu finished his outdoor training that consisted of a jog and meditation, and was finally ready to go back into the mansion to take a shower. He went back to his room and got his things ready for what he would change into. He then got into the shower…  
  
Meanwhile, everyone else was up and already dressed. They had showered and dressed while Ryu was outside doing his morning exercises. They had just finished breakfast when there was a knock on the door…  
  
One of Ken's butlers called Ken to the front door. Ken went to the door and was surprised by who was standing there…  
  
Chun Li…A goddess… If he wasn't married and Chun Li didn't like Ryu, he would go for her…  
  
"Hey Ken!"  
  
"Chun Li!"  
  
Chun Li jumped into Ken's chest and hugged him. It felt so good to see him again…  
  
"So what have you been up to?"  
  
"I've been helping out Gen in his dojo…"  
  
"Well it's good to see you again!"  
  
Dan, Sean, and Sakura had come to the front door now. Dan and Sean were put into a trance from Chun Li's beauty. Sakura seemed to be the only one who had control of herself.  
  
Everyone talked with Chun Li while one of Ken's servants put her things into her room.  
  
Ryu had finally got out of the shower. He put on his clothes before he was interrupted by his stomach…  
  
"Must be hungry…"  
  
Ryu walked out of his room and walked down the stairs. Who he started to see downstairs made his heart stop…  
  
"(Chun Li? Is that her?)"  
  
Chun Li felt someone approaching her. She looked towards the stairs. What she saw made her heart freeze…  
  
"(Ryu…)"  
  
Chun Li's eyes started to get a little watery as she ran towards Ryu and tackled him to the ground. As she lay on top of him, they both started to blush…  
  
"Good to see you again…"  
  
"Likewise…"  
  
Chun Li had placed her right hand on Ryu's cheek. They were looking deep into each other's eyes.  
  
Dan and Sean started to suspect that something was up between Ryu and Chun Li. They were a little jealous of Ryu but quickly got over it. Sakura on the other hand, felt completely different about the matter…  
  
Sakura had nothing against Chun Li. She was a nice person. Someone she could talk to. But Chun Li was after something that she wanted…Ryu. Sakura liked Chun Li, but she had no business trying to smother on "her" Ryu. Something inside Sakura snapped. She started to feel negative energy building inside her. She was starting to feel an uncontrollable urge to hurt Chun Li. No one inside the mansion had noticed what Sakura was feeling. Sakura didn't even know what she was feeling. Outside however, someone was watching Sakura through a window. This figure had on a black gi, and had a dark skin tone. He also had a bead necklace and red hair. His blood red eyes glowed. This figure could only be identified as Akuma, master of the fists, and he was doing something that he normally wouldn't do…he was smiling…  
  
"(I knew it…She does have the potential to become a dark fighter…it seems to be created from her jealousy of any one trying to take Ryu away from her…love…something that is supposed to be beautiful and pure…can also turn into lust and hatred…the irony of it all…things are looking better than I had hoped…I shall unlock the dark power from the young woman as well as Ryu…those two shall train under me…and be my dark followers…they in turn, shall unlock the evil energy inside everyone. I'm loving every moment of this…I must get the one they call Sakura alone first…I shall use her love for Ryu to manipulate her…and then…Ryu shall be mine!)  
  
Akuma then teleported away from the masters mansion… 


End file.
